


The Slytherin Prince

by FinalBladeKitten



Series: Hermione Granger, Slytherin Princess [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different Sorting, BAMF Hermione Granger, Ballet Dancer Hermione Granger, Ballet!Hermione, Don’t copy to another site, Dreams, F/F, F/M, Gryff - Freeform, Gryffindor, Hermione Granger & Daphne Greengrass Friendship, Hermione Granger-centric, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Hogwarts Fourth Year, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Hufflepuff, M/M, Raven - Freeform, Ravenclaw, Slow Burn, Slytherin Hermione Granger, Slytherin!Hermione - Freeform, eventual Dramione, puff - Freeform, really slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26856343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinalBladeKitten/pseuds/FinalBladeKitten
Summary: Book 2 of 3 of the Slytherin Princess SeriesHermione is trying hard to forget all about the dream she had with Gryff, Raven and Puff. But as new dreams start happening, Hermione learns very quickly that some things just can’t be ignored.Add in a new friendship, demands from the Council of the Crown and the looming threat of war and well...Years 4 through 6 are going to be interesting.
Relationships: Eventual - Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger & Daphne Greengrass
Series: Hermione Granger, Slytherin Princess [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/715389
Comments: 29
Kudos: 140





	1. Summer of Year Four I

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!!
> 
> I just wanted to give a short little preview of this book, I won’t be updating this for a while still. But I wanted to give a preview and to let you all know that it will be coming! 
> 
> I know the Court stuff was really confusing in the last book, so I’m going to use this book, to really dig deep and explain it. 
> 
> Also this will follow close to Cannon, but it will veer off eventually. So I will be tagging Hermione/Krum, but they are not end game. (I also tagged Hermione & Daphne, but as far as I understand the & is for friendships? I think... Tell me if I’m wrong please!)
> 
> Well anyway, I’ll stop rambling and let you get to it!

Hermione rolled her shoulders back and took a couple of deep breaths, ignoring all of the hustle that was going on around her. Keeping her eyes on the stage and eyeing the dancers that were currently on it, watching carefully. 

_They’re out of sync._ Hermione furrowed her brow. _That’s going to cost them points._ She goes to bite her bottom lip but immediately stops herself, she can’t smudge the lipstick. She rolls onto the platform of her pointe shoes, making sure one last time that they fit properly. She then places her heels back onto the ground, content that her shoes were on properly. 

Hermione reaches up to make sure the knot on her flower crown was secured and fluffs up the light brown tulle on her romantic styled tutu. She smooths her hands over her tan and white bodice. She wishes she could run over her routine one more time, but it’s far too late now. She’s next to take the stage. 

“You will be fine, _mon élève_.” 

Hermione turned around to see her dance instructor, Madam Flora Bouhier, she was a fierce looking woman with salt and pepper hair coiled into a tight chignon at the base of her skull. She was wearing a simple black dress, with a white cardigan overtop and ballet flats. Wrapped around her neck was a string of pearls. 

“I’m a little worried about-” Hermione begins, but stops as Madam Bouhier shakes her head.

“You’ll do well, _ma chere._ Just breathe and have fun.”

“Thank you, Madam.” Hermione smiles at the elder woman, slightly placated but still worried, though having her instructor’s support helped her immensely. Hermione startles slightly as she hears her name being called through the auditorium. She gives a quick glance to her dance instructor who gives her a small smile and waves her onto the stage. With a succinct nod Hermione steels herself and makes her way onto center. 

_I’m Aurora… I’m Aurora… I’m Aurora._

She walks to the middle of the stage and quickly gets into position and it’s just seconds later when the music starts. 

~~~

Landing a perfect _grand jete,_ Hermione quickly delves into her finale, five _fouetté_ turns. With her fifth _fouetté_ turn done, she places her left foot in front of her in the fifth position and her right leg back fully extended to where the platform on her pointe shoe is just touching the ground. 

With the music done and the audience cheering her performance, she comes out of her last position and quickly does a short _reverence_. Then makes her way off stage, where she is finally able to catch her breath. 

“ _Mon élève! Très magnifique!_ Oh Hermione, that was just beautiful! You did absolutely amazing!” Her instructor says as she rushes over to where Hermione was. 

Hermione couldn’t keep the grin off her face even if she tried. “ _Merci, Madam._ ” 

“ _Non,_ thank _you, mon chere._ One of your best performances yet!” 

Hermione grins at the exuberance of her teacher. _She’s the definition of looks can be deceiving._ “ _Merci,_ I couldn’t have done it without you, Madam.” 

Madam Bouhier waves away the compliment. “Oh, I so wish you didn’t have to go attend that dreadful boarding school!” The elder sighs. “But no matter, come, let’s get out of the wings. I do believe there might be some sweets backstage with our names on it.” Madam Bouhier says with a wink and ushers Hermione off deeper into the backstage. 

~~~

Hermione grins as she places her trophy next to the other ones in her room. Spinning afterwards she flops onto her bed, the grin not disappearing from her face. _Another successful first place._ She thinks to herself. 

“Hermione, dear!” Her mother calls up to her. Hermione gets off the bed and opens her door. 

“Yes mother?” Hermione calls back.

“Daphne is here!” 

Hermione perks up immediately not expecting her friend to come over. “Coming.” Hermione answers back and rushes out of her room. 

“Daphne!” She definitely doesn’t squeal when she sees her friend standing in the foyer. “What are you doing here?” Hermione asks as she brings Daphne into a hug. 

“Well, other than obviously wanting to see my best friend. I wanted to personally invite you to come to the Quidditch World Cup!” 

Hermione couldn’t keep the raised lip off her face even if she tried. “Why would _I_ want to go to the Quidditch World Cup?” 

Daphne pouted. “Because _I’m_ going? Plus, Hermione. Come on. The uniforms! And the muscles.” 

Hermione raised a brow as she crossed her arms. “Daphne, these players are like twice our age.”

Daphne shrugged and then grinned. “Just come with me please! I don’t want to be stuck alone with Draco.” 

“Ah, the truth comes out finally!” Hermione says dramatically. 

Daphne rolls her eyes and sticks her tongue out. “Pleaseeeeeee.” 

Hermione sighs. “Let me ask my parents.” 

Daphne claps excitedly. “Oh! Ask if you can stay at mine for the rest of the summer too!” 

Hermione rolls her eyes but nods as she walks into the living room. Both of her parents were currently reading books. _And people wonder where I get my bookish ways._ Hermione thinks with a snort. 

“Mother, Father.” Hermione says as she enters the room. Once she makes her presence known, her mother jumps up from her chair and rushes to Hermione. Pulling her into a huge motherly hug. 

“Oh my little flower! You’re making friends!” Her mother gushes and Hermione furrows her brows but hugs her mother back. 

“Mother, you’ve met Daphne and her family.”

Her mother ignored her and just continued to gush about how happy she was for her only child. Hermione merely rolled her eyes, but continued to hug her mother until she finally let go. 

“Of course you can go with your friends my dear.” Her mother said after finally letting her daughter go. 

Hermione grinned at her parents. “Thank you!” She left the room with a simple: “I’m going to go pack!” Hermione returned to Daphne and grabbed her wrist. 

Daphne laughed. “I thought you _didn’t_ want to go.” 

Hermione dropped Daphne’s wrist when they reached the stairs that lead to the rooms. “I could care less about Quidditch and the _uniforms._ But getting to spend time with my best friend? I’ll take that any time!” 


	2. Summer of Year Four II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is!!   
> It’s finally here! 
> 
> Thank you so much everyone for your patience, I do hope you enjoy this chapter.

Hermione watched in awe as Lady Malfoy took a ring sized box out of her pocket and with a simple tap of her wand and a flick of her wrist to send the box flying, that small ring box turned into a very elaborate  _ cabin _ . 

Hermione turned towards Daphne to gesture wildly as to what happened. Daphne giggled, and somewhere behind Hermione she heard (the youngest) Malfoy scoff. 

“Magic, my dear girl.” Daphne said in an overly exaggerated way. 

Hermione scowled at Daphne with her arms crossed. “ _ Obviously,  _ Daphne.” Hermione turned away from Daphne with her nose in the air. “It was just really  _ amazing  _ magic.” 

Daphne giggled. The two turn towards Lady Malfoy who had been watching the two girls with a small smile on her face. 

“Well, shall we?” Lady Malfoy asked with a small wave behind her towards the cabin. 

Hermione barely holding onto her excitement, nods her head. “Yes, please!” 

Lady Malfoy picks up the front of her robes and walks up the wooden stairs, and with a brief wave of her hand the ornate glass double doors open. Lady Malfoy walked through the doors and then turned towards the kids in her care. “Girls, you’ll notice that Draco’s room is already claimed but there are a myriad of different rooms you can pick from.” Lady Malfoy waved to the staircase that was just behind her. “So off you go, the elves will place your luggage in the rooms you have decided on.” 

Daphne grins. “Thank you Mrs. Malfoy.” Daphne looks towards Hermione. “Come on, Hermione. Let’s go!” Daphne says as she grabs Hermione’s wrist and tugs her towards the stairs. Hermione grins at the blonde and starts to let herself be dragged before she stops and turns quickly towards Lady Malfoy. 

“Thank you, Lady Malfoy!” Hermione says quickly over her shoulder. While Lady Malfoy just smiles at the girls, shaking her head fondly.

* * *

“Are you sure you want to share rooms, Daphne?” Hermione asked with a head tilt. Daphne was currently crouching talking with a house elf about making arrangements to have two beds in the overly spacious room instead of the single bed. Daphne straightens and turns toward Hermione with a big grin. 

“ _ Of course! _ ” 

Hermione giggled at the exuberance. “You’ll get tired of me eventually.”

Daphne gave a  _ very  _ unladylike snort. “Not likely.” She held up her wrist and swayed it back and forth to show off the bracelet Hermione gave her. “You’re stuck with me.” Daphne paused. “Forever!” She then began to cackle. 

Hermione looked at her friend with a raised brow and a slightly concerned look. “No more sweets for you.” 

Daphne stuck her tongue out. “You wish!” 

Hermione giggles. “Oh! Have you heard from Blaise and Theo?” Daphne nods, and Hermione continues. “I can’t believe the two of them went to Italy!” Hermione pouts. “Where was  _ our  _ invite to Italy?” 

It was Daphne’s turn to giggle. “Well, how come you didn’t invite us to your recital?” Daphne raises a brow, while Hermione pouts. “You were in  _ La Ville Lumière-” _ Hermione cuts herself off as she throws herself back into the bed. “All of my friends went to fun amazing places and I was left home all by myself!” 

Daphne barks out a laugh. “Hermione! We would have invited you but you wouldn’t stop talking about your big recital so we didn’t want to invite you and make you feel bad for not being able to come!” 

Hermione picks herself up and looks at Daphne, pouting because she knew her friend was right. The two girls were interrupted by a knock on the oak door and a scowling Malfoy pokes his head into the room.

“We’re to get ready, we’re heading to the pitch in an hour.” Malfoy mumbles. 

“Thank you Malfoy.” Hermione said with a small smirk. 

“Whatever.” He mumbles and closes the door. 

Hermione looks to Daphne with a raised brow and Daphne just shrugs with a fast eye roll. 

* * *

  
  
  


Hermione sighed tiredly as Daphne bounced in her seat next to her, she was chattering on about something that Hermione easily lost interest in a few moments ago. But she continued making the appropriate noises to make it seem like she was actually listening to whatever story Daphne was saying. (It had something to do with Quidditch, who wants to seriously talk about that?!) Lady Malfoy and the youngest Malfoy were off at the hors-d'oeuvre table perusing the finger foods that were available and left the two girls to their own devices. 

Frowning to herself Hermione finally took herself out of her head when her thoughts really started to stray to a place she  _ really  _ didn’t want to think about and finally looked towards Daphne. Who was still talking. “I can’t believe we get to actually  _ meet  _ the Bulgiarian team!” Daphne squealed excitedly. Hermione sighed again, somewhat wishing she hadn’t started listening to her best friend. 

“Daphne, honestly. I get it you’re excited. But  _ please  _ stop saying that.” 

Daphne pouts at her. “But Hermione. The  _ muscles. _ ” 

Hermione raised a brow. “I thought you were  _ over  _ the muscles phase.”

Daphne waved away the comment dismissively. “I simply don’t know what you mean, darling.” 

“Please don’t call me that.” 

Daphne giggles, but then switches to a pout. “But Hermione.” She whines and elongates Hermione’s name. “I want to call you a cute little nickname. It shows just how close of best friends we are.” 

“I’m never letting you watch muggle television again.” 

Daphne cackles at that and Hermione sighs tiredly slumping in her seat but immediately corrects her posture when she sees Lady Malfoy coming their way, quietly giggling to herself.

“You truly are birds of a feather.” Lady Malfoy says with a small smile on her face. Hermione couldn’t help but envy the elegant air she had about her, not only that but the aura around Lady Malfoy rather commanded respect. 

Daphne grins up at the matron for House Malfoy. “Yes ma’am! I’m  _ so  _ glad I met Hermione.” Daphne proudly shows off the bracelet Hermione gave to her. “We even have sisterhood bracelets too!” 

Lady Malfoy gave a small fond smile to the exuberant blonde. “That’s simply wonderful dear.” Lady Malfoy’s gaze breaks from the two girls and towards the door that was opening. “Oh! Lucius!” Lady Malfoy says and with a smile still on her face, she gathers her skirt and glides over to her husband. 

“My love.” Lucius greets his wife, his face only breaking to a small smile as he locks eyes with Lady Malfoy, before going back to his neutral facade. “Girls.” He says with a small head tilt. Daphne grins at him, while Hermione gives a much more subdued smile. His full attention goes back to his wife, and the couple sweeps off towards the table the youngest Malfoy is still standing at. 

“Is he avoiding me?” Hermione asks as she stares at her schoolmate. 

Daphne snorts. “Well with how you keep staring at him I can’t blame him!” Hermione shots a glare causing Daphne to giggle. “I think it’s quite interesting to me that you all of the sudden  _ care  _ if he’s avoiding you.” 

Hermione purses her lips. “I don’t  _ care. _ I just…” Hermione blinks and looks down at her Mary Janes, a frown marring her face. “Thought..”  _ I guess I thought that befriending someone would be easier. Especially with a do-over... Daphne makes it seem so easy.  _ Hermione purses her lips again and scrunches her nose. “Anyway, well it doesn’t matter what I thought.” 

Daphne stares at her friend, her brows furrowed and head tilted. Before she sighs and shrugs. “Well, if you say so.” Daphne lets her words sink in before she tacks on. “You know you can talk to me about anything right? We are best friends.”

Hermione relaxes her brows and gives a small smile. “I know Daphne. When I have everything together in my head I’ll let you know.”

Daphne continues her searching look before she accepts it, and moves away from the conversation entirely, starting a conversation about a couple of designs she’s been thinking about turning into a reality and Hermione easily allows herself to get swept away in the conversation. 

The two continue to be in their own world until the small family finally sits down, the youngest Malfoy sitting to Hermione’s right, Lady Malfoy sitting next to him, while Lord Malfoy sits next to his wife. Hermione frowns slightly as she looks at the blonde on her right side from her peripheral.  _ Starting a conversation shouldn’t be that hard…  _ Hermione returns her gaze towards the pitch where the players were starting to meet, a crease forming in between her brows.  _ …Ok.. It’s definitely hard… Is it supposed to be this hard. It really shouldn’t be…  _ Hermione rolls her eyes skyward.  _ I’m a literal mess right now.  _

“Hermione.” Daphne says, in a voice just a little too loud.

Hermione blinks a couple of times and looks over towards the blonde on her left side. “What?”

Daphne leans closer to Hermione. “I can hear you thinking. What’s wrong?”

Hermione could feel her face flushing. She clears her throat to try to center herself. “I’ll tell you later Daphne.”

Daphne’s frown stays on her face longer than what it did before, before she sighs. “Alright.” Daphne turns her attention back towards the pitch. “Oh! Look! Krum is coming onto the pitch!” Excitement clear in her voice. 

While Hermione frowns and looks towards it. “Oh, that’s nice.” 

Daphne rolls her eyes, and just gives Hermione a look. “You’re impossible.”

Hermione shots Daphne’s look right back at her. “Just because you’re in your muscle phase  _ again.  _ Doesn’t mean I have to be.”

“But it would be so much more fun if you were.” Daphne whines. 

“Why don’t you just try explaining to me what’s going on. Cause I’m completely lost.”

Daphne stares at Hermione for a full minute, her mouth slightly ajar. “Hermione. Dear. They haven’t even started yet.” 

“I know, that’s kind of the point. I’m already confused.” 

A snort sounds behind her, and both Hermione and Daphne turn towards their house mate. Hermione lifts a brow. “What?” 

Malfoy shrugs, his usual smirk on his face and amusement danced in his eyes. “Just funny to hear that the know-it-all doesn’t know everything.”

Hermione huffs and crosses her arms. “I know things that are actually  _ important.  _ Learning about a silly sport will never come in handy.” 

Malfoy shrugs carelessly. “Whatever you say, Granger.” 

Hermione stares at the boy for a few seconds, waiting for something else but it never comes. Pursing her lips she turns towards Daphne. Who also seems a little confused, the two girls make eye contact. Daphne shrugs and Hermione gives a silent sigh, they then go back to the game where Daphne starts explaining things as they happen.   
  


* * *

  
  


Hermione watches the room, her face carefully devoid of any of the thoughts that are swirling in her mind. She’s currently standing next to the hors d'oeuvres table, a glass of overly sweet lemonade in her hands. The Bulgarian team had entered the box after their  _ great victory,  _ (Daphne’s words, not hers) as well as Bulgarian’s Minister Oblansk and Minister Fudge, the British minister, and a few other  _ very important  _ people, along with some media people that seemed to really only focus on…  _ What was his name again? Kriss? No, Krum!  _

Hermione’s eyes scanned the crowd lazily, Lord Malfoy was talking with Minister Fudge, Lady Malfoy was chatting breezily with the wives of some of the players, the youngest was chatting excitedly with a couple of the players, Daphne was working her charm and the teen of the hour seemed to literally be dragged by his Minister.  _ He looks rather uncomfortable. Wonder if he just hates the attention.  _ Hermione takes a sip of her lemonade, and can’t help the raise of her brow as Krum finally gets away and makes a beeline for the food table. 

Hermione watches with slight amusement, the teen clearly doesn’t see her. He’s mumbling something in his native tongue. 

“My, whatever it is you’re saying, doesn’t seem to be too nice.” Hermione says, letting her amusement come through. Krum sputters, a slight blush forming on his face as his gaze lands on Hermione. 

“My apologies, Miss.” He pauses. “I clearly vasn’t paying attention.” 

Hermione gives a small smile. “Don’t worry about it, I’m sure you have a lot on your mind.” 

Krum shrugs, a grimace on his face. “Doesn’t excuse bad manner.” He clears his throat. throat and puts on his most charming smile. “My name is Victor Krum, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” He finishes his introduction with a sweeping bow. 

Hermione can’t help the raised brow and the slight smirk on her lips. “It’s a pleasure to meet you Krum, my name is Hermione Granger.” She says with a curtsy, her head tipping down slightly. 

“Did you enjoy the game?”

Before Hermione could try to figure out how to even answer that question, Daphne swept up right beside her; a teasing grin on her face. 

“Well,  _ hello _ .” Daphne said with a flutter of her lashes. Hermione frowns when she sees the brief frown that mars his face before he flashes a charming smile. Deciding not to bring any attention to it, she instead interrupts the two in order to do introductions. 

“Victor Krum, this is Daphne Greengrass. Daphne this is Victor Krum.” 

“It’s such a pleasure to meet you!” Daphne grins. 

“The pleasure is all mine.” 

Daphne giggles, but before much else could be said the Bulgarian Minister of Magic, Minister Oblansk was coming over to the trio, a salacious grin on his face. 

“My, my Viktor. Flirting with the pretty ladies are you.” The man nudges the stoic teen. “Come, this way. There’s some  _ older  _ fangirls that would certainly love to meet you, and you know,” He clears his throat. “make it worth your time.”

Hermione glares at the Minister and was about to say something when she gets pinched on her side. Jumping slightly Hermione turns her glare towards Daphne, and when they lock eyes the blonde shakes her head. Hermione’s brows lift but she nods. 

Krum sends his own glare towards the Minister before he turns his attention back to the two girls. “If you two vill excuse me.” He bows his head slightly. “It’s been a pleasure to meet the two of you.” The dark haired teen goes to leave with the Minister turns back around when the Minister is a couple steps away from the trio. “I’m sorry for his comment.”

Hermione shakes her head. “You’re not the one that needs to apologize. It’s ok Krum, go, your adoring fans await.” 

Krum can’t stop the grimace from flashing across his face but with another smile - this one was more strained than the others, Hermione briefly notes- before he finally makes his departure. 

The two girls stare after the teen before turning towards each other. 

“I’m assuming you stopped me from speaking about that comment for a reason?” 

Daphne sighs with a nod. “Unfortunately we have to be careful with that one. Mr. Malfoy and him are kind of...” Daphne pauses as she tries to think of the proper terminology. “Mates?” She finally decides on, even though she still sounds unsure of it. 

Hermione scrunches her eyebrows together, slightly confused but she ultimately understands the underlying message. Don’t make the Minister mad. The two fall into a silence, Daphne going to the table piled with food on it and Hermione sipping on her forgotten lemonade as she decides to keep her eye on Krum. There was just something about him, that Hermione couldn’t put her finger on and it was driving her slightly crazy. 

Daphne stands by Hermione with a small plate piled with food. Hermione glances at it from the corner of her eye and raises a brow.

“Your mother would  _ kill _ you.” 

Daphne grins as she picks up a tiny sandwich and pops the whole thing in her mouth. “Good thing she’s not here then huh?” 

Hermione shakes her head but can’t stop the fond smile from spreading. “Such a rebel.” 

Daphne snorts and pops another tiny sandwich into her mouth. “Are you that mesmerized by Krum or..?” Daphne asks letting the question just hang there unasked. 

Hermione hums for a second. “Is it just me or does he look really uncomfortable?”

Daphne blinks at the turn of conversation and then turns her bright gaze towards where Krum was surrounded by two of his teammates and a gaggle of girls. Krum’s face was stoic, and his posture ridgid, so it wasn’t quite easy to tell just how uncomfortable he was. But if you looked close enough, his eyes and brow gave him away.

“Ah, you’re right.” Daphne frowns and looks at Hermione. “You think he’s uncomfortable with all the attention?” 

Hermione nods and Daphne sighs before she takes another bite of food from her plate. “I feel bad for flirting now.” Daphne pauses as she takes another bite. “Should we rescue him you think?” 

Hermione lets a small smirk pass her face. “That bludger hit earlier looked brutal, the one that went to his ribs. He probably needs to see a medi-witch.” 

“Absolutely, and do you see that black eye he’s sporting? He must have a terrible headache.” Hermione giggles, Daphne puts her plate down and locks her arm in with Hermione. “Come, my dear, let’s work our magic.” 

It takes them a little longer than what Hermione would have liked but finally they’ve managed to get Krum out of the Minister’s clutches. But the Minister decided he needed to have one last jab, and Hermione wasn’t exactly sure who it was aimed at. 

The Minister gave a low laugh. “Yes, yes, little girls. Go play nurse to him, do remember though that proper blood flow is crucial for quidditch players and that some muscles may have tightened up so you’ll need to rub them quite vigorously to ensure proper release of tension. So, girlies are you up to that task?”

Daphne immediately grips Hermione’s arm already feeling her move towards her wand, when all of the sudden Lady Malfoy is sweeping in a cold smile on her face.

“If the Minister truly believes that the young girls’ virtues are actually under threat from Mr Krum, then I simply must accompany them.” Lady Malfoy said, her hands elegantly clasped in front of her, the smile never once leaving her face. And without waiting for a reply from the Minister Lady Malfoy is shooing the girls along. “Come along girls, you as well Viktor of course you should certainly see a medi-witch for those injuries. The fact that this hasn’t already happened is such an oversight.” Lady Malfoy’s gaze is searching as she looks for some one. “Oh, Draco dear. Do come with us.” She says once her gaze locks onto her son, her hand already out waiting for him to take it, which of course she doesn’t have to wait long until the youngest Malfoy is grasping his mother’s hand and placing it in the crook of his arm. 

The small group then takes their leave, Daphne giggling while Hermione can’t stop the satisfied little smile from appearing when she takes a look at the Minister’s flabbergasted face. 

  
  
  


“Thank you for alloving me to come along Lady Malfoy.” Krum says as he settles into one of the plush armchairs in the living area of the Malfoy’s tent. A cup of tea cradled in one of his hands while the other had the tea plate. Straight across from him sat Hermione and Daphne in the love seat and Malfoy took up the other armchair. They too had cups of tea in their hands. 

“Oh it’s not a problem dear.” Lady Malfoy said from the doorway. “I feel a slight headache coming on so I’ll be retiring to my room. Do stay out of trouble and if you should need anything Draco can call the house elf. It was a pleasure to meet you Viktor.”

“It was a pleasure to meet you as vell Lady Malfoy, I hope your head feels better.” 

Lady Malfoy gave a small smile and with that left to head to her room. Hermione settled deeper into the love seat, as Daphne took control of the conversation with Krum. Malfoy added additional comments as well, feeling as though she wouldn’t contribute much to the conversation Hermione merely left her gaze on the Bulgarian. Content with being able to observe him more. 

The small group talk for little over an hour, before Krum decides it’s time for him to head back to his team. 

“Thank you for the hospitality.” Krum says with a small bow of his head. Daphne grins and Malfoy nods back. 

“Thank you for spending time with us. It was so great getting to know you.” Daphne says and her grin widens. Hermione nudges her in her side before turning her attention to the male. 

“I hope to see you again, Krum.” 

Krum gave her a wide smile. “You’ll see me again sooner than you think! Durmstrang is actually going to be at Hogwarts. They’ve decided that Hogwarts is going to be hosting the TriWizard tournament.” His excitement quickly wans when he realizes what he says. “Ah, I actually vasn’t supposed to say anything.” He scratches his nose. “It’s supposed to be a surprise.” 

Hermione blinks at the Bulgarian. “The TriWizard tournament?” Hermione frowns as she thinks about what it could possibly be, she doesn’t think she’s heard of anything called that. She’s going to have to peruse her books. Hermione gives a bright grin to the boy. “Well, wonderful! I’ll see you than Krum.” 

Krum shots another smile before he ducks out of the tent. Daphne then turns to Hermione, barely containing a squeal. “Oh my  _ Merlin _ , Hermione!” 

“What?” Hermione asks, a brow raised as Daphne grabs onto Hermione’s arm and starts to shake it. 

“I totally think he’s into you!” 

Hermione scowls. “Oh, he is not! Don’t be ridiculous.” 

Daphne rolls her eyes and lets go of Hermione. “I’m telling you he is.” Daphne pauses suddenly and looks around. “Wait, where did Draco go?” 

Hermione looks around the room quickly and is surprised to see that the blonde boy has actually disappeared. “Well, he probably didn’t want to hear you prattling on.” Hermione pauses with a thoughtful expression. “You know, I can’t say I blame him, wish I had that foresight.” 

“You’re such a shit.” 

Hermione giggles, the giggles stop though when they hear an explosion come from outside. The two girls look at each other with wide eyes, neither one knowing really what to do other than to get their wands in their hands. 

“Girls! Are you ok?” Lady Malfoy asks as she appears at the bottom of the staircase. 

“Yes, Mrs Malfoy.”

“Just startled.” Daphne and Hermione said simultaneously. Lady Malfoy nodded, her face only slightly betraying her worry when she realizes something. 

“Where is Draco?” 

Daphne was quick to reassure her. “He went to bed when Krum left.” Without another word Lady Malfoy did a brisk turn and Hermione assumes she went off to make sure her son was actually in his room. 

“What in the name of Merlin was that?” Daphne finally asks. 

Hermione shakes her head, and then Lady Malfoy is coming back into the room with a slightly rumpled Malfoy behind her. 

“Ok, let’s sit down and I’ll have Miffy bring us some tea.” Lady Malfoy says as she settles into an armchair, eyeing the children as they did as well. With a call of the house elf’s name it wasn’t long before everyone had a tea cup in their hands. 

Hermione was just about to take a sip of her tea, when another explosion goes off, only this time there was yelling and clear panic going on outside. The noise startles Daphne so much that her tea ended up spilling everywhere. It also seemed to have startled the matriarch of the Malfoy house as she was standing with her usual perfect posture but she had her wand drawn and trained on the door. 

Hermione pays little attention to the older woman and takes her wand out as well to vanish the mess Daphne was trying to dab up. With the mess taken care of Hermione turns her attention to the elder. 

Lady Malfoy was waving her wand around, with a brow furrowed in concentration. Just seconds later she puts her wand away and goes back to sitting in the armchair, grabbing her teacup and taking a delicate sip. She then took a breath before she released. 

“As long as we don’t leave this tent, we  _ will _ be fine.” 

Hermione clenches her teeth, certainly scared. But taking a look out of the corner of her eye, she knew she had to be slightly less noticeable about it, because Daphne was certainly petrified and she was not going to have her friend worry about her as well as whatever commotion was going on outside of the tent. Taking a deep breath to at least somewhat center herself, she takes Daphne’s hand in her own and doesn’t even flinch when Daphne decides to inflict a death grip on her. 

* * *

  
  


Hermione isn’t sure how much time has passed, but she’s certainly not the only one to sag in relief when the screaming and the explosions stop.

“Well that was certainly a  _ blast. _ ” Malfoy mumbles under his breath, and his mother sends him a look. Hermione can’t help the lift of the corner of her mouth, finding the comment just a little funny, while Daphne huffs and gives Malfoy a look that certainly resembles the one Lady Malfoy is giving him.

“Draco, now isn’t the time for your dreadful humor.” Lady Malfoy says as she continues to give her son a look. 

Malfoy shrugs carelessly. “I thought it was the perfect opportunity mother, I think we could all use a simple lift with the ambiance now decidingly dull.” 

Lady Malfoy gives a tired sigh, while Hermione places a hand in front of her mouth to hide the grin that’s starting to peak through. Daphne seeing it glares at her supposed friend.

“Hermione! Not you too!” Daphne almost screeches. 

Clearing her throat Hermione puts her hand down and places them delicately in her lap. 

“My dear Daphne, I have absolutely no idea what you mean!” Hermione says, her face and voice full of false innocence. 

Malfoy raises a brow and sends a smug smile towards his mother. “See mother! My humor is appreciated!” 

Instead of responding to her son, Lady Malfoy stands up and smooths down her robes, and then glides towards the door. Peaking her head out of the door, she sighs audiabily. She closes the door, and then turns back to her charges. 

“It seems as though everyone is gone. It’s safe enough now for us to go outside so we can leave.” 

Hermione sighs in relief, and Daphne laughs. “Oh thank Merlin!” Daphne says after she finishes her strange laughter. The teens all stand up and they join Lady Malfoy by the door. 

“Mother, maybe I should leave the tent first.” Malfoy suddenly speaks up, his brow furrowed with his wand in his hand. 

Lady Malfoy walks to her son and kisses his cheek and pats the other. “Don’t worry so much my sweet. I’ll be fine.” 

Hermione stares with slightly wider eyes, a little shocked at the display. She tears her gaze away though and frowns down at her shoes. Rather disappointed in herself for being shocked at the fact Malfoy would go first in order to protect his mother. 

“Hermione, are you coming?” Daphne asked. Hermione jolts and snaps her head to look at Daphne, to see three pairs of eyes looking at her.

“Oh, yes. Sorry.” Hermione says and rushes out of the house. She reaches the others and as she does theres a bright flash of light in the sky. As if of one mind the small group turns their eyes towards the flash.

Imediately she feels a hot flash of coldness seep into her bones, as she stares slacked jawed up at the sky. Hanging there in the sky was a colossal skull, it sparkled like emerald gems with a snake swimming out of the skull’s opened jaw. It rose higher, and higher green smoke spilling out of it as though it set the sky on fire. 

“The Dark Mark.” Hermione whimpers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there it is.   
> What did you think?? Let me know what you thought!
> 
> And just a heads up, things from now on are going to stray from the book. 
> 
> Till next time ☺️

**Author's Note:**

> (Updated on 10/07/20)  
> I hope you enjoyed this small little preview of the next installment!
> 
> Also, I haven’t been a dancer in YEARS, so I don’t really fully know much. I’ve been doing a lot of research though... But if you are a dancer and see something wrong, please inform me! I’m always up to learn. 
> 
> One more thing... If anyone is interested in being a beta, that would be amazing. I would love the help. 
> 
> :)
> 
> Thanks for reading. I’ll see you all soon!


End file.
